


Mistletoe and Holly

by Traviosita9124



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2018, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, SciOps era AU, Smut, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: After an upset Jemma lets Fitz know exactly how she feels about him playing video games while she decorates their flat for Christmas, he does everything he can to make it up to her with some interesting results.





	Mistletoe and Holly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> This story is for AgentOfShip, who requested a story where a friendly massage takes an unexpected turn for her FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2018 gift. I hope this ticks all the boxes and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays!

“No, no, no! What the hell are y’ doin’?!”

Jemma jumped at hearing Fitz’ shout, her heart in her throat and nearly dropping the stockings and weighted stocking hooks she’d been carrying. Thankfully she managed to pull her toes out of the way just in time, or she’d be in pain in addition to being startled. Setting her burden down on a nearby armchair, she whirled to face her flat mate and best friend, her face firmly set in a frown.

Fitz, for his part, didn’t seem to notice. He was leaning forward from his seat on the sofa, his fingers punching rapidly at the controller in his grip and growling some kind of nonsense into his headset, same as he had been for the past four hours Jemma looked from him to the television where he was doing his best to kill other pixelated soldiers on the screen, and back. Something inside of her snapped. Before she could really think through what she was doing, she marched over to the console and punched the power button, cutting the image on the screen.

“Simmons, what the HELL?!”

She whirled on him, finger coming down in a sharp point to head off any further protest.

“No! No, absolutely  _ not _ , Leopold!” There was a certain satisfaction in watching him recoil from his given name, but Jemma didn’t have time to think about that. She was too fired up for that. “All you’ve done all week is yatter on about wanting Christmas decorations and here _ I am _ , hanging everything and getting ready to put up the tree and you’ve been on that, that  _ bloody Xbox _ all night! If you want Christmas so badly, get up and help!”

They stared at each other for a long moment, Jemma panting in frustration as she watched him gape at her. She’d never known her best friend to look foolish, but there it was. His mouth was working as though he wanted to say something, but no sound was coming out. Of all the ways she’d imagined making him speechless, this wasn’t it. She pushed aside that momentary disappointment to see how he’d react now and watched, satisfied, as Fitz forced himself off his seat on the couch and set the controller down on the coffee table with a little clatter.

“What, ah, what do y’ need me t’ do?”

Jemma felt her shoulders relax when she realized he was finally going to do something to help. Still feeling displeased and not entirely enthralled with the idea of working with him after her blow up, she pointed at the box holding their newly-purchased, pre-lit Christmas tree.

“Unpack and organize that, please. I need to finish hanging the stockings. When that’s done, we’ll put it up and go from there.”

Jemma got a certain satisfaction in watching him slink over to the other side of the room and start unpacking the box, although it was fleeting. She knew Fitz was brilliant in many ways but being observant outside of the lab wasn’t one of them. Thankfully, or he might have long since realized that she fancied him and noticed how her crush had waxed and waned over the years. She turned her attention to the stockings, arranging them on the tiny mantel above their electric fireplace. The work soothed her and by the time she was ready to turn her attention to Fitz and the tree, Jemma could smile again without it feeling - or looking - forced.

~*~

Fitz felt on edge, his body tensed and waiting for another round of yelling at any moment as he unpacked the tree and organized the pieces by size. Although, he supposed he shouldn’t have been as surprised by Simmons’ outburst as he had been. His mum had raised him better than that, but even a strong dose of nurture couldn’t override the adrenaline rush of an online competition. He’d been so fixated on helping his team that he had lost track of what was going on around him, leaving his best friend to do most of the work.

He cast a guilty look over to the mantel where Simmons was busy arranging candles and (thankfully fake) evergreen boughs around their stockings. It all looked quite festive and made him look around the entirety of their little flat, easily done from their sitting room. She’d managed to decorate  _ everywhere _ : fairy lights framed the windows, more greenery and garland hung over the doorways, there was a centerpiece of Christmas candles on their rickety dining room table, and Fitz thought he could even see Christmas tea towels hanging from the oven door.

She had gone all-out, making the flat look as nice as anything his mum had ever done for them back home, and he’d just sat on Xbox, grumbling about what tossers his online teammates were.

With a sigh he turned back to the task Simmons had assigned him, fishing out the base of the Christmas tree and setting it in the corner she had directed him toward. As he worked, he began to think of something nice he could do for her, both to make up for ignoring what she’d been doing and to let her know he recognized that he’d been an arse. He worked steadily as he thought, and by the time he’d placed the last piece at the top of the tree, he had it.

“Simmons?” She turned to face him, her look clearly apprehensive of what he might do or say next. She looked like she might be ready to pounce on his next slip up and Fitz carefully searched for the right words. “Are y’ feelin’ hungry? Because I thought I might order us somethin’ t’ eat. My treat, if y’ want.”

He held his breath as he waited for her to answer him, feeling inexplicably nervous. He had no real reason to have his stomach knotted up just because he’d offered to buy Simmons dinner. It wasn’t as if he’d invited her out on a proper date. No, he’d need to develop some actual nerve to do that. Still, the loosening of the knot in his stomach was undeniable when she smiled and nodded at him.

“That’d be lovely. What were you thinking of ordering?”

She bent over to pick up a box of ornaments and Fitz hurried to plug the tree in, lest she catch him staring at her bum. Wouldn’t do him any good to destroy any potential goodwill he garnered by staring at her like a total creep.

“Italian, perhaps? It’s not very Christmas-y, I suppose, but I have a taste for spag bol.”

“Spag bol sounds perfect, thanks!”

Pleased that he’d managed to do something right, Fitz found his mobile and quickly placed their order, adding a piece of tiramisu as well. Doing some quick mental calculations, he realized that if he left a little early he’d have time to stop by the corner store and pick up a bottle of wine for them to share, too. They didn’t often drink at home, but he’d noticed that Simmons seemed to prefer wine to unwind when she did. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it was a step toward putting himself back in her good graces.

Plan set, Fitz focused on helping her hang ornaments at their designated intervals around the tree until it was time for him to leave to pick up their meal.

~*~

Jemma sighed and relaxed into the couch cushions, thoroughly pleased with the turn their evening had taken. Fitz had not only bough them dinner but had also surprised her with a good bottle of wine which had caused the last of her frustration with him to melt away. Although that could just be the after effects of the wine which had left her feeling warm and relaxed as they watched the Christmas movies she’d queued up on his Xbox. There’d been a little grumbling about that from Fitz initially, but now he seemed rather invested in the interwoven lives of the Londoners playing out on the screen, not that he’d ever admit it.

A quiet voice whispered that it all felt rather like what she thought a stay-in date with a live-in boyfriend might feel like, but she pushed it to the side. They were friends, best friends, and that didn’t need to change simply because she noticed just how blue his eyes were or how symmetrical his face was. It was just a nice evening between friends, nothing more to it. She could accept it for what it was and be happy.

And in truth, Jemma was feeling rather content with her evening, even with their dirty plates and wine glasses littering the coffee table to be seen to later. Their flat was well-decorated and looking cheery, Fitz had bought them dinner and wine, and they still had a piece of tiramisu left. All in all, life was very good, or would be if she could only get the muscles between her shoulder blades to relax. She slowly raised and lowered her shoulders, then rolled them as surreptitiously as possible to try to work the kinks out of them. Convinced she’d done the best she could without actually moving, Jemma eased herself back to sitting against the couch cushions only to have Fitz interrupt her.

“Feelin’ stiff?”

She turned to find him staring at her and found herself swallowing to wet her suddenly parched throat. It really wasn’t fair that his eyes were that blue and his face so kind, or that her traitorous heart began thumping away in response.

“A little, yes,” she admitted while looking away. “I think I did something to it while I was decorating earlier.” Jemma thought she saw what looked like guilt flash across Fitz face when she said that and winced. She hadn’t meant to make him feel guilty, not after he’d already apologized with dinner. “I’ll be fine, though. Nothing that stretching out in bed can’t help me with later.”

Fitz stared at her a beat and Jemma felt her cheeks flush in response. Why had she mentioned bed at all? Really, leave it to her to make something innocent awkward to her own detriment.

“Maybe I can help.” He smiled at her when she met his eyes and carried on, “I mean, if I’d been helpin’ earlier, y’ wouldn’t be as sore. And besides, y’ know that these things are practically magic.” He held up his hands and waggled his fingers with a grin, causing Jemma’s heart to stop all together for a moment. She had plenty of ideas about just how magical those hands might be but doubted Fitz had meant it that way. “At least give me a chance t’ help y’, since it is my fault you’re hurtin’, yeah?”

The look in his eyes was so earnest that Jemma found herself nodding before she could think twice about it, butterflies erupting in her stomach when he flashed her a brilliant smile. He shifted sideways and twirled a finger to signal that she should turn as well so he could reach her back. She did so, gathering her hair and letting it drape over her shoulder so he would have more room to work, and held her breath as she waited for him to touch her.

The first brush of his fingers was feather-light, almost as if he were trying to see if it was really okay for him to have his hands on her like this. She relaxed back into his touch, silently encouraging him, and was pleased to feel him press his fingers in more firmly against her shoulders. The first touches were still exploratory as he seemed to map her back and shoulders but then he got down to it, his fingers digging into the tight muscle and causing Jemma to moan softly.

Fitz had been right. His hands really  _ were  _ magic, and Jemma found herself with her eyes closed and head bent forward as he worked at her. Bit by bit, the strained muscles started to loosen, and she gave herself over to the moment, letting lines she’d worked so hard to maintain during their working day blur and fade away. Her cheeks heated as he worked along the strap of her bra, his fingers seemingly more curious and intent on that bit of cloth than anything else, but much to her disappointment he didn’t take things further than that, a fact that drew a small, disappointed sound from Jemma.

“All right there, Simmons? You’re not fallin’ asleep on me, are y’?”

Hearing him call her by her last name was a nice dose of reality and Jemma found herself blinking her eyes open. The only word to describe the feeling settling in her gut was disappointment and she felt her body slowly stiffen in response. Fitz must have, too, because he spoke up again.

“Simmons, what’s wrong?”

“Why do you do that?”

Her question wasn’t loud but didn’t need to be in the quiet of the room. Lit only in fairy lights, the telly, and the faint glow of the fireplace, there was a stillness that seemed to let words carry further. It made it easier to ask questions she might have let slip by at any other time.

Fitz paused briefly before he kept working and asked, “Do what?”

“Call me Simmons when we’re at home.”

There was another pause before his thumbs began to press in along her spine, slowly moving downward toward the small of her back.

“Just kept doin’ what we do at work, I guess. I mean, y’ still call me Fitz at home.”

There was something almost standoffish in his tone, something she hadn’t heard since they were teens at SciTech struggling to figure things out. Jemma was aware of the way his hands were spanning her back, warm and wide and making her skin tingle, even through the material of her shirt.

“You’ve made it very clearly you don’t like being called Leo. That’s why I call you Fitz here.” She took a deep breath and dared to look back at him over her shoulder. “But I like being called Jemma.”

“Well, if y’ want me t’, I’d be happy t’ try. Jemma.”

Hearing her given name roll off Fitz’ tongue caused a pleasant thrill to work its way through her that left Jemma feeling as though she were floating on air. It wasn’t much to hang anything on but perhaps it was a start toward something larger for them. Her heart thumping against her ribs, she smiled back at him and nodded.

“I’d like that. A lot. Now,” she reached back and tapped one of his hands as she spoke, “weren’t you doing something?”

Jemma felt more than heard him chuckle, sending another thrill through her when she realized just how close Fitz was.

“As y’ wish, Jemma.”

~*~

Fitz went back to working in silence, only pausing to make an inquisitive sound when he worried he was using too much pressure to really be comfortable for Si-Jemma. It was strange to change the way he thought of her, but not unpleasant. There was an intimacy to it that left him tingling head to toe with a rush similar to riding a rollercoaster or standing at the edge of a cliff: it was both thrilling and terrifying, but he wouldn’t back away from it for anything.

Thankfully Jemma seemed to be of a similar mind if the way she was pressing into his touch way anything to go by. He worked carefully from her shoulders over her upper back to her spine, his fingers carefully skimming over the straps of her bra (Fitz found himself wondering just what kind of bra she was wearing but pushed that thought aside) and moving further down her back. She was as relaxed as he’d ever seen her when his hands reached the hem of her shirt and he smiled to himself, pleased that he’d done something good for her. Noticing that it had ridden up, Fitz reached to pull it down only to have his fingertips brush the soft skin of her waist.

Whether it was the wine or just the intimacy of the moment, Fitz found himself doing it again, purposefully this time to better take in the warmth of her skin and see just how soft she was. He sucked in a shaky breath, ready to say her name, when she pulled away from him. The moment broke as he watched her scramble for their dishes, piling them all together and heading for the kitchen, her cheeks noticeably flushed.

“Shite,” he muttered as he struggled to follow her to the kitchen. He’d just royally fucked up. He’d likely embarrassed her by the way he’d taken a liberty with her, no matter how unintentional it was, and needed to apologize before she decided she didn’t need him calling her by her first name, let alone living with her.

“Jemma, I-  _ oof _ .”

He’d caught her in the kitchen doorway as she’d been coming back into the sitting room, head down. The result was that she plowed right into him, leaving them standing there with their arms wrapped around each other and blinking as they each realized their faces were only a few inches apart. Fitz’ eyes traveled over her, taking in the way her hazel eyes had gone wide, the rather fetching shade of pink her cheeks had turned, and the way her lips had parted in surprise. His gaze stuck there momentarily, wondering just how she’d taste, before coming back up to meet hers.

Jemma was looked up and whatever she was seeing was making her flush a deeper red. Fitz slowly followed her line of sight and felt his heart stutter when he saw the waxy green leaves and little white berries hidden among them.

Mistletoe. She’d gone and hung mistletoe and now they were standing beneath it, wrapped around each other. Fitz would have been thrilled under other circumstances but now all he could think of was how little she likely wanted to do with him. He moved to loosen his grip and allow Jemma to pull away, only to feel her fingers wind themselves into the back of his shirt and effectively hold him in place.

“J-Jemma?”

Her eyes were fixed on his mouth now and her eyes had gone a little dark. Fitz could feel her breasts pressing against his chest with each breath she took and had to stifle the soft sound of wanting that threatened to escape his throat.

“It’s tradition, Fitz.” Her words were quiet, forcing him to lean in just a little closer to her. “We, we can’t ignore that, can we?”

Her argument was the most compelling one Fitz had ever heard, so he shook his head and closed the distance between their mouths. He kissed her softly at first, afraid that he was dreaming that Jemma Simmons had actually asked him to kiss her under the mistletoe. He whimpered when he felt her return the pressure of his lips, the slide and sweep of them making his heart lift in hope as he tightened his arms around her. He pulled back though when he felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip and looked her in the eye.

“This-” He sighed and sucked in another breath to steel himself to ask what he needed. “This isn’t  _ just  _ because o’ tradition, is it?”

“No, Fitz, it isn’t. Not by a long shot.”

The speed of her answer heartened him, and Fitz kissed her again, this time with more passion. He wasted no time in letting his tongue sweep into her mouth, relishing the way she moaned when their tongues brushed against each other and the way Jemma had brought her hand up to thread her fingers through his curls. Emboldened by her response to him, Fitz wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies flush together as they continued snogging.

After a few long moments he felt her press at his shoulders and he pulled away in confusion, worried he’d done something to upset her. Before he could get a word out though, she was speaking.

“Bedroom, Fitz.  _ Now _ .”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Fitz did as he was told, trading kisses with Jemma as they shuffled toward her bedroom, still entirely wrapped up in each other.

~*~

Jemma was pleased by the fact that Fitz took direction from her as well here as he did in their lab. It hadn’t taken him long to realize what she was after and they took turns helping each other disrobe as they stumbled over the threshold of her bedroom. They were down to their skivvies by the time their knees bumped against her mattress and they paused their kissing just to look at each other in the scant light from the fairy lights that filtered in through her open door.

She couldn’t stop grinning as she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, learning the shape and feel of him. Fitz was stronger than he looked, his slender frame holding plenty of wiry muscle. She was fascinated by the heat rolling off him and the coarse hair sprinkled over his chest, amazed at learning something new about her best friend after all these years. She felt more than heard him gasp when her fingers brushed over the flat discs of his nipples, drawing them into peaks as his prick nudged against her belly. An answering fire ignited low in her gut, leaving her desperate to get as much of him as she could.

Without asking for permission, Jemma slipped her fingers inside the elastic band of his boxers and nudged them over his cock and off his hips, leaving him naked before her. Fitz in the nude was a striking sight, stealing her breath even as it made her tingle with want, and she leaned in to kiss him as her fingers wrapped around his length to give a few slow, lazy pumps.

“Jemma,” he muttered against her mouth, leaving her nearly dizzy with the high of hearing her name said that way in his Scottish accent. “Jemma, if y’ want this t’ last, you’ll need t’ leave off that for a while.”

She pulled away to smile at him but ultimately did as he asked, releasing his cock to reach behind her back. Seeing that his eyes were trained on her chest she undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her nipples drew tight under his gaze and she felt her cunt grow slick as he brought both hands up to cup her, his fingers caressing her with a reverence she’d never experienced with any other partner.

“Perfect. You’re bloody perfect, y’ know that?”

She brought a hand up to palm his cheek and directed his eyes to hers. There was a hint of uncertainty there and Jemma realized that despite everything that was unfolding between them, Fitz still worried that this wasn’t actually happening. That if he so much as blinked or made one false step, she’d turn him away. That wouldn’t do at all. She needed him to know what he meant to her before they made love for the first time.

“You’re pretty perfect yourself.” She smiled at him as her hand found his erection once more. This time she held him more firmly, pumped his length more confidently. “Fitz, I want you. I  _ have  _ wanted you for a while.”

“Y’, y’ have?”

Jemma nodded as she continued to work her hand over him. She’d never felt as powerful as when she had a man looking at her like that and the fact that it was coming from Fitz only made it all the more delicious. She wanted to please him, to love him, and to be free with him. Even more, she wanted him to feel the same where she was concerned.

“Yes, Fitz, I have.” She took a deep breath and stepped into him even more to press a kiss against his cheek, “I needed you to know that. To know that I’m  _ choosing  _ you. This isn’t wine or mistletoe or bored curiosity. I  _ want  _ you. Badly.”

Before she could get another word out, Fitz was on her, his mouth slanting hers open and his tongue sweeping in to brush against hers. It sent fire racing along Jemma’s veins and she gladly gave herself over to it, to him, as he took control.

He knelt to pull her knickers over her hips and down her legs, his face pressed to her belly as he helped her step out of them. Fitz’ eyes were dark as he looked up at her and Jemma felt the breath whoosh out of her lungs as he began kissing her everywhere he could reach, her belly, hips, and thighs covered in warm, wet kisses before he nudged her to sit on the edge of her bed. He stayed on his knees before her and pressed in between her thighs, leaving her open to him. Jemma felt a moment of elation, her heart racing as she realized just what Fitz was going to do.

She moaned, low and long, at the first brush of his tongue along her folds, her hips tilting automatically to open herself more fully to him. Jemma had no idea where he had learned to do this and felt a tiny tendril of jealousy start to take root at the thought of his former girlfriends but pushed it aside.  All that really mattered was Fitz and what he was making her feel. It was wonderful, better than anything she’d ever experienced, as he carefully traced his tongue over her sodden folds and up to her clit. He circled it slowly before repeating the circuit, his touch just enough to tease but not enough to put her over the edge. Jemma was able to hold out only a few minutes before threading her fingers through his curls and insisting that he get down to business, using her grip on him to direct his mouth to hover directly over her clit.

“Please, Fitz,” she gasped, “no more teasing.”

Instead of answering, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucking on it even as he flicked at it with her tongue. The end result was stars bursting behind her eyelids and her back bowing off the bed to silently beg him for more. Ever observant, Fitz did just that. He slid two fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out of her, slowly at first and then with more speed until Jemma’s hands were fisted in her bedsheets and she was keening as she barreled toward her release. She came with a hoarse shout, her cunt clenching around Fitz’ digits as all her muscles drew tight and then the tension released, leaving her little more than a puddle lying at the edge of her mattress.

Fitz stood and hovered over her as she came back to herself, his expression somehow both pleased and amazed. All Jemma could do was beam up at him before pulling him in for another deep kiss. She could taste herself on his lips, dusky and dark with just a hint of sweetness and felt her need reignite.

“Fitz, please.” Her free hand found his cock and gave him a squeeze. She moaned along with him when she realized his need hadn’t abated at all while he’d gone down on her. Somehow, that only made this even hotter. “I want you,  _ now _ .”

He pulled back and cupped her cheek, eyes locking with hers. His eyes were dark, nearly black, and she could see the way his chest heaved as he looked at her. Jemma imagined she must look rather wanton, her legs splayed open for him and her body flush with the afterglow of a screaming good orgasm, and it only made her want Fitz even more. His eyes darted toward the door.

“Do we need anythin’?”

“No, it’s taken care of. And unless you’ve-”

“No, not since before my last blood work up.”

Hearing what she’d hoped, Jemma wrapped her legs around his hips and arched her back to try to encourage him closer.

“Then come here. Please.”

Fitz pressed her further onto the mattress, his knees forcing her legs wider as he rutted against her. The feeling of his cock, hard and impossibly hot as it ran through her folds, was a delicious tease that left Jemma trembling beneath him. Each nudge of her clit felt like shocks to her system and with how sensitive she was, she had no trouble believing that Fitz could easily make her come again. The thought alone made her core clench, desperate to feel him inside of her, to have him fill her up and send her over the edge yet again.

Thankfully he was just as eager, and Fitz wasted no time between them to set the head of his cock at her entrance.

“Jemma, look at me.”

His tone brokered no room for argument and Jemma kept her eyes on his and he slowly thrust into her. They both moaned and their eyes fluttered, but neither of them looked away as her body stretched to accept him. She wouldn’t dream of it, enthralled as she was by this side of Fitz, of the rightness of having him buried inside her, closer than close could be. She craned up to brush a light kiss against his mouth, whimpering with pleasure as the movement caused him to shift inside of her.

“Y’ feel like heaven, better than.” His words were low and gravely but full of an affection that made her heart lift in her chest. “God, Jemma, I’m not goin’ t’ last.  _ Jesus- _ ”

Perhaps it wasn’t playing fair, but she hadn’t been able to resist the urge to tighten herself around him. She wanted to drive Fitz a little wild, to watch him fall apart the same way he’d been able to watch her.

“Move, Fitz. I’m ready and I want to feel you.”

She rolled her hips into his as best she could and thankfully that was enough for him to take the hint. He pulled out of her slowly and pushed back in, clearly finding the right angle for them both. She shivered in his hold when he found her g-spot and he grinned as he slid a hand beneath her to palm her arse, holding her in place as he began to thrust into her with abandon. Jemma wrapped her legs around him to help and before long felt the familiar tension that came with impending orgasm. She gave herself over to it, moaning her pleasure against Fitz’s mouth as they sloppily kissed, their bodies taking over as instinct kicked in.

She came a few minutes after, her body going lax as Fitz chased his own release. Jemma felt his body shudder as he spilled inside of her, his hips stuttering against hers as he ground them together one last time. Never before had she felt such a tender longing for a lover in the moments right after release and she kept her arms wound around him, wanting him close for as long as possible. She dusted kisses against his brow and carded her fingers through his sweat-damp curls as their breathing returned to normal and met him with a brilliant smile when he finally managed to look at her.

“Bloody hell,” he croaked out. “That was amazin’.”

“That it was.” She brushed another kiss against his full lower lip. “But I still think you should stay here tonight. See if we can replicate our results.”

His laugh at her weak joke was the sweetest sound Jemma had ever heard and she gladly joined in as he gazed tenderly at her.

“Absolutely. Budge over and let me hold y’, and then we can see about replicatin’ our results.”

~*~

In a rare occurrence, Fitz woke up before Jemma. It took him a moment to remember why he wasn’t in his own bed, but a smile stretched his mouth as he recalled the events of the night prior. Not only had he had a chance to make love to his best friend - now hopefully girlfriend - but it had happened several more times. They’d spent the night dozing on and off, learning how to touch and kiss and make love to each other while they were awake and holding each other close as they slept.

He looked at Jemma, curled on her side next to him, and felt his heart stutter. The depth of his feelings for her could no longer be denied. He was utterly, head-over-heels in love with her and beyond thrilled that he could now shower her with as much affection as he wanted. Which for Fitz meant starting now. He still felt bad about what had happened the night before and despite being incredibly pleased with how it had all turned out, he still wanted to make it up to Jemma. Starting with breakfast.

Fitz lifted the blanket and shifted to get out of bed only to freeze when he felt her hand wrap around his forearm. He looked back to see that Jemma had turned over and was peeking up at him, her expression curious.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Fitz just grinned back at her and reached out to brush some of her hair out of her face. He allowed himself to linger, his fingertips skimming over her cheeks as his eyes drank her in.

“I thought I’d go start breakfast,” he told her with a little shrug. “Seemed only fair after the work y’ put in yesterday.”

Jemma hesitated a moment before answering.

“As much as I appreciate that thought, how about you just come back to bed?” She held his gaze for a beat before her lips twitched up in a small, secretive smile. “I promise, I’ll make it worth your while. You come back to bed and then we’ll figure out breakfast together. Sound good?”

That was all Fitz needed to hear and he slipped back beneath the covers and wound an arm around Jemma’s waist. Once she was tucked back in against his chest, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“That sounds perfect, Jemma. Now tell me: what exactly did y’ have in mind?”

 


End file.
